sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomalous Gems (by Disgustedorite)
An Anomalous Gem is any Gem whose rank, abilities, and physical form do not match her gemstone, or any now rare Gem of a class or subclass that was only produced for a short period of time. The vast majority of anomalous Gems in both canon and fanon were created by order of the Diamonds, but in any AU where Gems can reproduce (such as Gemlings AU or Gem Seed AU), they can also be created by two Gems of different classes doing so. This page is a work on progress. Classification Classes and Subclasses In order for a class or subclass of Gem to be considered anomalous, it must meet the following requirements: * It must have been produced only during a short period of time (preferably less than 5000 years) * It must no longer be in production at the present time * Members of the class who are not bubbled, corrupted, or shattered must be at least somewhat rare * If it's a class, it must share its gemstone range with a non-anomalous class * If it's a subclass, it must be distinct from all other subclasses of the same main class in some way, such as in their abilities, voice, gem shape, and preferably gemstone (if applicable) Unique Gems Any truly unique Gem is considered anomalous by default. If a few more like her exist but not enough to compare even to the rarest classes in production, they are all considered anomalous. Defects and other mutations do not count towards anomalous status. In some works, unique Gems are given at least semi-aristocratic status after their purpose is fulfilled, as they're one of a kind and very rare. Within canon, any unique gems who exist would likely be treated in a variety of ways depending on their original function. Wrong Stone Gems Occasionally, a Gem may be mistakenly planted in just the wrong place, resulting in her coming out as one kind of Gem with the gemstone of another kind. For example, a Gem meant to be a Ruby could be mistakenly planted in a Sapphire kindergarten, resulting in a Gem that looks and acts like a Ruby in every way except that she's blue and has a sapphire for her gemstone. Fusions Any fusion between two Gems of different classes or subclasses is automatically a Gem whose role, abilities, and physical form do not line up with the class or subclass of Gem associated with the mineral name of her gemstone. Thus, they are considered anomalous. Mixed Gems, Crosses, and Hybrids These all relate to each other, so they get one section. Any type of Gem mixing will result in an anomalous Gem. This includes conjoined twin Gems with different mineral content, fusion experiments such as The Cluster, and, within any AU that allows it, successful offspring of two different types of Gem. Hybrids between Gems and other species fall under the same category and are also considered anomalous. Non-Anomalous Gems The following types of Gem are not considered anomalous by default: * Any Gem of a standard, currently in production class and subclass, including defects and mutants * The canon Diamonds, including White Diamond but excluding Steven * Corrupted Gems * Male-identifying Gems * Fusions of two gems of the same gemstone or subclass, such as Topaz * Offspring of two Gems of the same subclass in any AU where this is possible ** Should this actually turn out to be possible in canon, Diamonds should be counted as a single subclass. * Conjoined twin Gems of the same mineral content, such as the Rutile Twins * Gems who have been gravely wounded or mutilated beyond recognition, but were previously normal Gems * Any class that would normally be in production but isn't due to surplus, overpopulation, or limited resources Examples Canon examples * The entire Rose subclass of Quartz would be considered an anomalous subclass, as they were discontinued after the war and, as of the reveal that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, none are even known to exist outside of bubbles. * Steven, as a hybrid, is within the definition of an anomalous gem. * Carnelian may also be considered an anomalous Gem, provided that the Beta Kindergarten was only supposed to produce Jaspers and that Carnelians are not naturally considered part of the Jasper subclass. * The Cluster, as an amalgam of the shards of many different types of Gem and as a Gem created only once with her specific planet-destroying abilities in mind, is completely 100% undoubtedly anomalous. ** Her prototypes are anomalous too, for most of the same reasons and because they are a discontinued class only produced during the war. * Fusions of different types of Gem could also be considered anomalous Gems, as for example sardonyx is a type of quartz but anyone can look at the Sardonyx we know in canon and say that she is definitely not a Quartz soldier. * Various non-humanoid Gems within canon that are commonly thought to have been created on accident, such as Comby, may also count as anomalous. Fanon Examples * All fanon fusions of Gems of different class or gemstones are considered anomalous for the same reason as canon fusions. * The Vega Garnets were only in production for roughly 1000 years before being discontinued. Because of this, their modern rarity, and the fact that they share their gemstone range with Gems of other classes, they are considered an anomalous class. * Obsidian (Disgustedorite) was created for a single solo scouting mission deep in enemy territory, making her one of a kind. * Emery (Disgustedorite) is a Gem whose existence cannot be explained, making her anomalous. * Chabazite (Disgustedorite), being the offspring of two Gems of very different classes, is considered anomalous. * (more of my own OCs to be added) (Want your Gem to be included on this list? Link them in the comments section down below with the reason why they're considered anomalous and I might add them!) Category:A to Z Category:Disgustedorite